Sexo, Pudor o Lagrimas
by Chobits3
Summary: Ritsu es una chica de unos 25 años de edad quien esta comprometida con su mejor amiga de la infancia Mio Akiyama, pero todo cambia cuando cierta rubia pone en duda los sentimientos de Ritsu hacia Mio.
1. Prologo

**2 de febrero del 2017 - Actualidad**

 **Cap.1 Prologo**

Era una tarde algo fría en Kyoto, los árboles y arbustos cubiertos por la blanca nieve al igual que todas las casas, los animales se encontraban resguardados del frió el cielo se encontraba nublado indicando una posible nevada, las personas en las calles caminaban con sus respectivas ropas de frió, los niños se encontraban haciendo esculturas de nieve a fueras de sus casas, en los distintos parques se encontraban algunas que otras parejas disfrutando de la tarde. Para muchos el invierno es su estación del año favorita solo por el hecho de que pueden usar esas ropas llamativas que solo en lugares frió se pueden usar, pero para otras personas el invierno no es de su agrado total, mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad en un departamento privado, dos chicas descansaban después de una sesión de sexo.

Sabes, esto que hacemos está mal – decía una chica rubia quien estaba acostada mientras miraba a esa chica que le hacía suspirar

– Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo – Respondió la otra chica, mientras acariciaba la piel desnuda de su amante – me haces sentir cosas que jamás había sentido por ella….

– ¿Cómo sé que no es un solo juego para ti? – pregunto la rubia, haciendo que la otra chica la mirara

–Sé que aún no tengo tu confianza Mugi o quizás sí – decía la baterista con una media sonrisa – sabes algo, yo realmente quiero estar contigo y no sé cuánto tiempo pueda sostener esta mentira con Mio

–Ritsu no se cuanto pueda aguantar, llevamos en esta situación casi cuatro meses y es imposible que Mio-chan no se haya dado cuenta

–No te preocupes Mugi, sabes que a ti te amo y si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta antes, no estaríamos en esta situación y tendríamos una relación sin problemas

– ¡¿Qué no me preocupe?! – Exclamó la rubia mirando a su amante – ¡Ritsu, estas comprometida! Te vas a casar en dos meses… ¿cómo crees que me siento?

La castaña miro fijamente a la chica que está cerca de ella pero a la vez tan lejos por su compromiso con la pelinegra

–Te prometo que antes de esa fecha yo habré roto el compromiso con Mio – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras le daba un beso a la rubia para poder tranquilizarla

–Aún no sé cómo llegamos a estar en esta situación – la rubia soltó un ligero suspiro

–Confía en mi Mugi, solo hazlo – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras se ganaba una ligera sonrisa por parte de la rubia

–Te Amo Ritsu

–Y yo a ti Princesa – dijo finalmente la castaña mientras se acercaba a la rubia para poderla besar y reanudar sus actividades

* * *

 **hola gente, mucho tiempo de no escribir por suerte la inspiración creo que al fin regresó a mi!**

 **esta historia estará centrada en un triangulo amoroso "Mitsugi" espero y les guste**


	2. Ser Adultas

**Cap. 2**

 **Lunes 3 de Agosto del 2015**

Era una tarde algo calurosa en Kyoto los habitantes de la ciudad se encontraban con ropa de verano, la mayoría trataban de cubrirse del sol pues el calor era demasiado… lejos del centro de la ciudad, una mansión se encontraban cinco chicas disfrutando de una amplia piscina con tobogán y una palapa.

– ¡Vamos Yui! – grito una de las cinco chicas quien corría hacia el tobogán

–Espérame Ricchan – respondió la otra chica quien iba detrás de su amiga, mientras eran observadas desde la palapa

–Ellas jamás van a cambiar – dijo finalmente una chica pelinegra mientras miraba a ese par de castañas

–A que te refieres Mio-senpai – menciono la más joven de las cinco

–A pesar de que nos hemos graduado de la universidad, ellas dos siguen siendo infantil – respondió la pelinegra – además el siguiente año tú te gradúas Azusa

–Deberías estar más alegre Mio-chan – esta vez fue Mugí quien hablo mientras observaba a la pelinegra mayor

–lo estoy

Al parecer la pequeña no entendía por qué su senpai se encontraba de esa manera

– ¿paso algo entre usted y Ritsu-senpai? – esta vez fue la pequeña guitarrista quien pregunto, acaparando la atención de sus Senpais

– Ritsu y yo vamos a cumplir 3 años de relación en octubre – respondió la pelinegra – y aunque estoy feliz por eso, me da miedo pensar que esa felicidad se termine

–No deberías preocuparte por esas cosas Mio-chan – decía la rubia, mientras la pelinegra la observaba – sé que tú y Ricchan será felices para siempre

–Mugí-senpai tiene razón, así que no debe preocuparse Mio-senpai

La pelinegra miro a sus dos amigas y les dedico una sonrisa, para luego mirar hacia el tobogán y ver a su novia lanzarse de ahí

–Tienen razón chicas, ella me eligió después de todo – dijo finalmente la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia a la alberca

Desde esa mini platica que tuvo la pelinegra con Azusa y Mugí, entendió que lo único que importaba era su felicidad con Ritsu y nada más…

Los días transcurrieron lentamente y cada una de las chicas se encontraban trabajando, Mio quien se había graduado de Abogada comenzó a trabajar en una de las prestigiosas Firma de Abogados ahí en Kyoto, mientras que por otro lado Yui estudio Contaduría y se encontraba trabajando en un gran despacho contable.

Mugí como era de esperarse había estudiado Administración de Empresas y se encontraba al cargo de una de las empresa de su Familia ahí mismo en Kyoto , ya que su papá quería que se fuera a Finlandia a dirigir una de las empresas de allá pero para no despegarse de sus amigas decidió quedarse.

Y por último la hiperactiva baterista había sorprendido a todas sus amigas incluyendo a sus padres cuando eligió la carrera a estudiar, y es que estudiar Medicina no era nada sencillo… sus padres creyeron que iba a dejar la carrera a la mitad para poder estudiar otra cosa como es la Música, pero los años pasaron y vieron que la baterista seguía estudiando y lo más impactante es que salió con un buen promedio de la carrera… ahora se encontraba trabajando en el mejor hospital de la ciudad.

Con el buen salario que tenía Ritsu, pudo comprar un departamento para ella y Mio… pues al ser pareja decidieron vivir juntas, aunque al principio la pelinegra se había negado diciendo que era muy pronto para hacerlo pero la castaña sin mucho esfuerzo la convenció finalmente. Cuando los padres de la pelinegra se habían enterado que su hija ya vivía con su novia se pusieron muy contentos al igual que los padres de la castaña.

Al principio todo era tranquilo en los respetivos trabajos de las chicas, pero conforme los meses fueron pasando se dieron cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, sobre todo para Ritsu y Mio.

La castaña tenia constantes operaciones que realizar, llegaba a su departamento a comer con su novia cuando ya estaba recibiendo una llamada de que la necesitaban en el hospital, los únicos dos días que ella tenía libre eran los fines de semana por otro lado la pelinegra adquirió cierta fama, pues era demasiado buena ganando casos a la hora de los juicios pero también implicaba estar armando el caso para el juicio en su despacho.

– ¡Al fin descanso! – exclamó la castaña quien se encontraba acostada en la sala mientras su novia leía una novela

– ¿Qué tal la semana? – pregunto la pelinegra sin despegar su mirada del libro

– ¡Fatal! si estudiar medicina implicaba que toda la semana iba a estar metida en el hospital, mejor ni hubiera estudiado – respondió la castaña mientras dirigía su mirada a su novia, la pelinegra al sentir la mirada de su novia, cerro el libro y camino hacia la castaña para colocarse a un costado de ella.

–qué tal si salimos a dar una vuelta – decía la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano de novia

–Y si mejor nos quedamos aquí – respondió la castaña jalando a su novia para que se acostara con ella

– jamás cambiaras verdad Ritsu

–Así me amas Mio-chan – dijo finalmente la castaña quien comenzaba a darle besos a su novia – y sería bueno ir a la cama

Y sin que la pelinegra pudiera responder, la castaña caminaba hacia la habitación con su novia en brazos mientras se daban ligeros besos, pues ambas chicas ya sabían a lo que iban.

–Hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto – decía la castaña mientras se colocaba una playera y regresaba a la cama. Por otro lado la pelinegra se encontraba cubierta por las sabanas esperando a su novia en la cama

– Te amo demasiado Ritsu – dijo finalmente la pelinegra mientras abrazaba a su novia

–Y yo a ti Mio

* * *

 **hola gente como están?**

 **espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo, como verán tenia mucho tiempo de no escribir... y la verdad es que pensé en retirarme pero luego recapacite y opte por no hacerlo.**

 **para**

 **Fcda: si esta interesante esta historia porque veremos a las chicas ya maduras y no como unas simple chicas de preparatoria**

 **Apolo no yume: gracias por leer**

 **AuReTC: siento el hecho de hacerte esperar para que pudieras leer algo escrito por mi... yo también extrañaba escribir**

 **NOTA:**

 **en el primer capitulo que es el prologo, narre lo que esta pasando en la actualidad en la vida de las chicas, a partir de este capitulo la narrativa sera de casi dos años atrás aproximadamente**

 **atte:**

 **Chobits3**


	3. Noche Buena

**bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo**

* * *

 **24 de Diciembre 2015**

Era noche buena en la ciudad de Kyoto y las chicas habían decidido reunirse en la mansión de Mugí para poder festejar ese día.

– Mio vámonos o se nos hará tarde – decía la castaña quien ya tenía su abrigo puesto

– ¡Solo espérame 5 minutos! – grito la pelinegra desde la habitación

– eso dijiste hace cinco minutos, además la casa de Mugí esta retirada – suspiro la castaña

–Listo ya vámonos

– ¡Vaya ya era hora! trae tu abrigo allá afuera hace demasiado frio

Ambas chicas salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde se encontraban los coches de cada una, el coche de Mio era un Audi A8 en plata y el de Ritsu un Porsche 718 Boxster…

– ¿en el tuyo o en el mío? – pregunto la pelinegra

– En el tuyo, pero yo manejo – respondió la castaña

Ambas chicas se subieron al Audi de la pelinegra y se dirigieron hacia la mansión Kotuboki, durante el trayecto la castaña iba pensando que la relación que llevaba con Mio era fantástica, por fin estaban juntas y ya vivían bajo el mismo techo… más feliz la castaña no podía estar pero había algo que la inquietaba y no sabía lo que era, tras 30 min en carro, por fin llegaron a la mansión de Mugí.

– Mio-chan, Ricchan – por fin llegaron – decía la anfitriona de la casa, quien había salido a recibir a sus amigas

– lo siento Mugí, pero Mio no terminaba de arreglarse

–Eso no es cierto Ritsu – respondió la pelinegra con un falso enojo

–bueno pasen chicas

Las tres mujeres entraron a la casa y se dirigieron hacia la sala de la rubia, ahí se encontraban Yui, Azusa, Ui y Nodoka

–Vaya ya era hora Ricchan – decía la Contadora – acaso Mio no te soltaba

–Cállate Yui – respondió la Doctora con un leve sonrojo

–Yui-senpai no debería de decir esas cosas enfrente de todas nosotras

– Como si eso fuera posible Azusa-chan – esta vez fue Ui quien hablo

–Jamás cambiaras verdad Yui – dijo Nodoka mientras miraba a su mejor amiga

Después de ese bochornoso encuentro las siete chicas se dirigieron al comedor, para celebrar la noche buena… por lo visto la rubia se había lucido a la hora de la comida pues el gran banquete lo había realizado todo ella, ganándose los elogios de sus amigas… sobre todo el de Ritsu, ya que según ella, Mio cocinaba pero su comida no sabía tan rica como la de la rubia.

–Y díganme chicas como se siente la vida de casadas – menciono la otra abogada, tras oír eso la pelinegra escupió su sorbo de vino mientras la castaña casi se atora con un trozo de pastel

–Ritsu y yo no estamos casadas Nodoka – dijo la pelinegra mientras se recuperaba

–Está bien que casi no las vea, pero sé que ambas se fueron a vivir juntas – respondió Nodoka

–La verdad es que todo es tan mágico, jamás creí que Ritsu y yo estaríamos juntas

–Pero si eso era muy obvio Mio-chan – esta vez fue Yui quien hablo

–mi hermana tiene razón senpai, todas éramos conscientes de que Ritsu senpai estaba enamorada de ti en el bachillerato

–Sí, pero fue hasta la universidad cuando empezamos a salir y eso a un año después de ingresar – contesto la pelinegra – además acabamos de cumplir tres años

–Felicidades chicas – dijeron las demás chicas

–Gracias a todas – respondió la pareja

La velada fue fantástica para todas las chicas, sobre todo para la nueva pareja que se había formado en el grupo de amigas, el famoso YuiAsu por fin habían hecho oficial su relación.

La única que quedaba soltera era Mugí ya que Nodoka salia con otro abogado y por otro lado Ui comenzó a salir con el hermano menor de Ritsu, cosa que no le agrado a la ex baterista pero luego se acostumbró.


	4. Fin de Año

**31 de Diciembre del 2015**

Era fin de año en la ciudad de Kyoto, todas las personas se preparaban para poder recibir el año nuevo con sus nuevas o viejas costumbres, todo dependía a la familia que pertenecieras. Ésta era la primera vez que las chicas festejaban un inicio de año por sus lados… Ritsu y Mio habían reservado en un lujoso hotel donde incluía todo desde la cena de año nuevo hasta el almuerzo del siguiente día, en cambio Yui le había comentado a su novia si pasaban ese día en casa de los papás de la pequeña pelinegra, el cual dicha chica acepto sin ningún problema… en cuanto a Ui, fue a casa de los Tainaka a pasar la velada. Y por último Mugí había decidido pasar ese día en su gran mansión en compañía de Nodoka.

– ¿Mio ya estas lista? – pregunto la castaña mientras observaba su reloj de mano

–Ya casi, solo me pongo el vestido

– ¡¿Es Enserio?! – pregunto la castaña

–Claro que no, solo me estoy poniendo unas cosas y ya

Habían pasado casi 20 minutos desde que la castaña le había preguntado a su novia si ya estaba lista, para la castaña no era difícil arreglarse ya que siempre usaba trajes, una que otra ocasión se había puesto un vestido pero según la castaña eran algo incómodo andar vestida así; sin embargo una vez Mugí le había comentado que con vestido se veía mejor pero la castaña aun así se negaba.

–Estoy lista Ritsu – decía la pelinegra quien traía puesto un elegante vestido negro con un escote en V mostrando sus enormes pechos, la castaña al ver a su novia quedo petrificada… la pelinegra llevaba el cabello recogido con una pinza mientras dejaba de lado un flequillo – y bien que tal me veo

–te ves hermosa Mio, no cabe duda que los años te sientan bien

– Tu también te ves elegante Ritsu – decía la pelinegra mientras observaba a su novia con ese traje que consistía en pantalón beige y saco en negro acompañado de una blusa blanca – entonces es hora de irnos Ritsu

Ambas chicas se dirigieron hacia el restaurante del hotel, al llegar la recepcionista las llevo a su mesa de estancia la cual estaba cerca de la venta.

–esto es fantástico Ritsu

–sabía que te gustaría, le pedí a la chica de recepción que nuestra mesa estuviera cerca de la ventana para poder apreciar los fuegos artificiales, además de que se puede ver la ciudad completa – dijo finalmente la castaña

–Sabes una cosa, es nuestro primer año a solas

–lo sé, aunque me gusta estar así contigo no voy a negar que me hubiera gustado estar con las chicas también

–Tienes razón – respondió la pelinegra – y a todo esto, ¿Qué estarán haciendo las chicas?

–Sé que Ui y Satoshi pasaran la noche con mis papás, Yui ira a casa de sus suegros

–Aún sigo sin creer que tu hermano salga con Ui – decía la pelinegra mientras bebía una copa de Vino – por cierto, supe que Nodoka iba a pasar la noche con Mugí

Cuando la castaña escucho lo último que le había dicho su novia casi se ahoga con el Vino

–Es una broma – decía la castaña con un poco de molestia en su voz cosa que no notó su novia

–pues no, me comento que Mugí la había invitado ya que todas nosotras íbamos a estar con nuestras parejas…

– " _qué raro que Mugí no me haya comentado que invitaría a Nodoka"_ – pensaba la castaña

–Quizás pasa algo entre ellas dos – decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro, tras oír esto la castaña tuvo que poner su mejor cara ante su novia, ya que ella no sabía porque le molestaba la idea de que Mugí estuviera a solas con la otra abogada

– Bueno creo que sería mejor disfrutar de nuestra velada – dijo la castaña

–tienes razón amor, quizás en unas horas ellas dos nos digan que son pareja.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una mansión muy lujosa se encontraban dos chicas platicando amenamente sobre sus cosas.

– ¿entonces estas saliendo con un Abogado? – pregunto la rubia mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca

–Sí, se llama Kyoshiro Ishida trabaja conmigo en la Firma de Abogados… llevamos saliendo desde que hice mi residencia

–Eso es fantástico Nodoka chan, me alegro por ti de verdad

–Gracias Mugí – respondió la abogada con una sonrisa en su rostro – Mugí, te puedo hacer una pregunta y espero que seas sincera conmigo

–Claro que si Nodoka chan, me asustas

– ¿Mugí, aun sigues enamorada de Ritsu?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la rubia, ya que no se imaginaba que alguien como su amiga estuviera al pendiente de sus sentimientos

–Yo…

–Por favor Mugí trata de ser sincera conmigo

–Porque quieres saber

–El 24 vi como mirabas a Ritsu, y doy gracias a dios porque Mio no se dio cuenta de las miradas que le dabas a su novia

– ¿Eran obvias? – pregunto con temor la rubia

–Lo suficiente

–Creí que mis sentimientos por Ritsu habían desaparecido, pero ese día en la cena de noche buena cuando halago mi comida, no pude sentirme encantada.

La abogada miraba a la rubia quien tenía su mirada perdida en la comida

–por lo visto aun sigues enamorada de ella, después de todo este tiempo…

–creo que jamás estaré a su lado, ya que su corazón quiere a alguien más y no soy yo

Después de esa charla, la abogada le prometió a la rubia que su secreto estaría guardado y que jamás lo revelaría, así que decidieron terminar la cena y esperar a que llegue el año nuevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel la castaña se encontraba bailando lentamente con la pelinegra, faltaban un par de minutos para dejar ese año y dar la bienvenida al siguiente.

–Sabes Ritsu – decía la pelinegra quien tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de la castaña

–Dime – respondió la castaña

–Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – contesto finalmente la pelinegra mientras observaba a su novia

–Así será – dijo la castaña mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su novia

–Te Amo Ritsu

–Y Yo a ti – respondió la castaña, quien seguia bailando lentamente con su novia y observaban a lo lejos los fuegos artificiales

* * *

 **antes que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero me encontraba de vacaciones**

 **pero lo importante es que hay capitulo nuevo.**


	5. Año Nuevo

**Capitulo 5: Año Nuevo**

* * *

Enero del 2016, comenzó con mucha actividad para las ex integrantes de HTT, empezando por la pequeña Azusa, quien se encontraba en el último año escolar y tenía que dar lo máximo de ella, por otro lado Yui tenía mucho trabajo en el despacho contable, en cambio Mugí al ser presidenta de una de las compañías más grande de Kyoto su trabajo se duplicaba y no tenía descanso. Mientras tanto Mio seguía creciendo como abogada, sus casos luego eran televisados ganando más fama, la meta de la pelinegra era ser abogada privada de los Kotuboki y por ultimo Ritsu apenas iba a su apartamento entre tantas cirugías y consultas, apenas y tenía tiempo para dormir.

– Ya llegué Mio – decía la castaña mientras caminaba hacia el sofá para acostarse

– ¡vaya! es la segunda vez en lo que va de la semana que te veo en casa – grito la pelinegra desde la cocina

–ya ni me lo digas, si hubiera sabido que ser médico sería difícil, mejor ni hubiera estudiado

La pelinegra al escuchar lo cansada que se encontraba la castaña, decidió dejar la cocina para poder atender a su novia.

– ¿cuando tienes vacaciones Ritsu?

–finales de mes inicio mis vacaciones y de ahí hasta agosto

– ¡fantástico! van a coincidir con mis vacaciones

La castaña al ver lo emocionada que estaba su novia, le dedico una sonrisa seguido de un beso

–Te amo – dijo la pelinegra después de separarse de ese beso

– y yo a ti Mio

–ya quiero que sea fin de mes e irnos de vacaciones a la playa

– ¿en invierno? – pregunto desconcertada la pelinegra

–cierto, bueno, entonces a las aguas termales

–aguas termales

–por cierto Mio, que vamos a comer

–Espagueti y de tomar vino y de postre pastel de chocolate

Ambas chicas se fueron a comer, la castaña le había comentado a la pelinegra que iba mejorando en la cocina, provocando que la pelinegra se sonrojara ante los elogios de su novia.

La castaña se pasó toda la tarde acostada en el sofá leyendo un libro de microbiología médica, por otro lado la pelinegra se encontraba revisando los papeles de un caso que llevaría a la corte, ya que si ganaba subiría de puesto pero notó que el otro abogado era Nodoka.

– qué extraño

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la castaña sin levantar la vista del libro

– en tres días tengo que estar en un juicio, y al parecer Nodoka será el abogado defensor

Cuando la castaña escucho el nombre de la otra mujer, bajo inmediatamente el libro y puso una cara de desagrado…

– ¿Por qué esa cara?

–no dudo de tus capacidades como abogada Mio, pero iras contra Nodoka

–sigo sin entender Ritsu

–Amor, siento que Nodoka ganara el caso tiene un instinto nato para este tipo de cosas

La pelinegra se puso a pensar por un momento y analizar lo que su novia le decía, y llego a la conclusión de que la castaña tenía la razón, quizás ella era buena ganando los casos pero Nodoka tenía ese instinto de jamás fallar y siempre llegar al final.

La castaña al ver que su novia comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa decidió darle un masaje para poderla relajar…

–Si gano el caso puedo subir de puesto – decía la pelinegra mientras se dejaba llevar por los masajes

– si realmente deseas ese ascenso, demuestra ante esa corte que eres la mejor abogada de todo Kyoto

–Pareciera que TÚ quisieras ganarle a Nodoka – soltó una pequeña risa la pelinegra

–Nodoka es una amiga y lo sabes… pero cuando se trata de trabajo es una enemiga más

–ganaré el caso

–Así se habla – respondió la castaña al ver la determinación en su novia

Los días pasaron lentamente para la castaña pero si rápidamente para la pelinegra, debido a que hoy era el día en que Akiyama Mio se enfrentaba ante Manabe Nodoka en un caso importante para cualquier abogado que esta propenso al ascenso, hoy se va a demostrar quien de las dos es mejor.

–Buena suerte Mio – decía con una sonrisa la pelirroja antes de comenzar el juzgado

–gracias Nodoka chan

El juicio había comenzado, todo era tranquilo al principio pero poco a poco se fue poniendo intenso, ambas mujeres exponían sus puntos, después de casi cinco horas por fin una de las dos había salido victoriosa. Por otro lado la castaña estaba esperando a su novia afuera del juzgado, la pelinegra salió completamente estupefacta y no había notado que su novia estaba afuera esperándola.

– ¿Amor que te pasó? – preguntó la castaña muy preocupada

–Tengo algo importante que decirte – la castaña miro con confusión a su novia pero antes de que le pudiera preguntar algo a la pelinegra, Nodoka se acercó a ellas

– Buen trabajo Mio – decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa, la castaña al ver la sonrisa de Nodoka dedujo que su novia había perdido el caso – bueno las veo luego chicas

–Sí, adiós Nodoka – la castaña seguía completamente desconcertada – Hey Mio reacciona, ¿Qué paso ahí adentro?

–Gané el caso – dijo finalmente la pelinegra apenas audible para la castaña

–espera que dijiste

–Gané, gané

La castaña al oír que su novia había ganado el caso, se sintió orgullosa de ella, y triste por Nodoka pero muy en el fondo deseaba que la pelirroja perdiera.

– ¡esto hay que festejarlo! – exclamo la castaña mientras cargaba a su novia y le daba vueltas por la emoción

* * *

 **lamento la demora, pero estaba escribiendo otras historias sobre Pretty Little Liars**

 **pero aqui esta el quinto capitulo espero sus comentarios**


	6. Sin Vacaciones Pero Buena Compañía

**hola como están? si soy yo Chobits3 ha vuelto después de un año de 0 actividad de K On, pero no encontraba la inspiración necesaria para seguir escribiendo**

* * *

Después de haber festejado toda la noche, la castaña apenas y pudo dormir debido a que en unas horas iniciaba su guardia en el hospital. Por otro lado la pelinegra entraba tarde al trabajo, así que se quedó dormida mientras su novia terminaba de arreglarse para irse al hospital.

Los días de invierno en Enero pasaban rápidamente y para la mala suerte de la castaña, una semana antes le informaron que sus vacaciones serán pospuestas para marzo, provocando que se enojara con el personal de administración… estuvo alegando por 20 minutos el motivo de su aplazamiento vacacional; sin embargo salió resignada.

Cuando la castaña regreso a su casa, su novia la espera con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro… pero al ver la cara de la castaña rápidamente cambio su cara feliz por una de preocupación.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pelinegra

–Aplazaron mis vacaciones hasta marzo – la pelinegra quedó completamente desconcertada ante las palabras de su novia

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–no lo sé… cosas del sindicato, creo que no iremos a las aguas termales

– ¿qué harás en dos semanas sin mí?

–Estar en la casa y en el hospital – respondió la castaña con una media sonrisa

–si quieres puedo posponer mis vacaciones

–no te preocupes, ve sin mi… puedes usar mi boleto y llevar no se ha Mugi o Yui

La pelinegra le dedico una mirada de compasión a su novia, y con resignación acepto irse sola… quizás llevaría a Azusa o a Yui ya que Mugi por lo regular se encontraba ocupada.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando y con ello llegaron las vacaciones de Mio, y al final sería Nodoka quien la acompañaría a las aguas termales, al principio a Ritsu no le agrado la idea pero luego recordó que la otra mujer salía con un abogado y que sus celos simplemente era una tontería de ella.

–te veré en dos semana – decía la pelinegra a su novia mientras la abrazaba

–Cuídate mucho – contesto la castaña

–no te preocupes Ritsu, estaremos bien… te avisare cuando lleguemos

–Gracias Nodoka – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

Y así ambas mujeres partieron en el tren hacia las aguas termales, dejando sola a la castaña en la estación, para su fortuna era viernes y tenia descanso… " _bueno es hora de irme"_ pensó la castaña, guardando su celular en su pantalón pero alguien tapo sus ojos bloqueando su visibilidad.

– ¿dime quien soy y quitare mis manos?

–Eres inconfundible Mugi – contestó la castaña con una sonrisa, la rubia quito sus manos de los ojos de la castaña para poder colocarse frente de ella

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Ricchan?

–Esa misma pregunta debería hacerte yo – respondió la castaña

–Es mi día de descanso y salí a pasear un rato – la castaña miró por unos instantes a la rubia y se dio cuenta que sus cejas ya no estaban tan pobladas, ahora lucían más estéticas y elegantes – estas bien Ricchan – preguntó la rubia al ver que su amiga se quedó estática por un momento

– ¿¡eh?!

– ¿Qué si estás bien?

–sí, descuida Mugi… bueno a tu primera pregunta la respuesta es sencilla, vine a dejar a Mio y Nodoka, ambas se fueron a las aguas termales ya que están de vacaciones

– ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

–te parece si vamos por un café – dijo a castaña interrumpiendo la pregunta de la rubia

–está bien, además se apetece con este frío

* * *

Así las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia el automóvil de la castaña que estaba estacionado cerca de la estación de tren, ambas iban en silencio total… llegaron al local favorito de la castaña, al entrar, se dirigieron hacia una mesa que estaba cerca de una ventana… pidieron sus respectivos cafés con sus postres para acompañar.

–cambiaron mis vacaciones a marzo y por eso no pude acompañar a Mio – respondió la castaña después de algunos minutos de silencio

–supongo que Mio intento convencerte de cambiar sus vacaciones

–así es, pero le dije que no lo hiciera… que buscara a alguien que la acompañara, pero Azusa está en exámenes, Yui estaría ocupada, a ti no te quizo preguntar porque sabe que siempre estas ocupada y por ultimo estaba Nodoka quien también estaba de vacaciones

–entiendo… ¿Cuántos días estará ausente?

–dos largas semanas, para mi será un martirio ya que estaré en cirugía la mayor parte de los días

–bueno, que te parece si en esas dos semanas me quedo contigo para que no estés sola – la castaña se quedó muda ante la declaración de la rubia, muy en el fondo quería decir "sí" pero había algo que la detenía

–me encantaría Mugi, pero por lo regular me la paso más en el hospital y solo salgo a comer y a dormir y creo que te aburrirías de eso.

–entonces nos vemos a la hora almorzar y cenar – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro, la castaña la observo por unos instantes antes de responder

–de acuerdo, nos vemos a la hora de almorzar y cenar.

* * *

 **realmente lamento la demora, pero lo importante es que esta historia sigue en pie!**


	7. Salida

**perdon por la demora, pero me encontraba buscando trabajo y a parte a mi papá lo operaron pero lo importante es que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7.- Salida**

 **16 De Enero Del 2016**

Era un día de locos para la pobre castaña que se había quedado sola en casa, su novia se encontraba de vacaciones con Nodoka…

– _¡Rayos! se me hizo tarde para la cirugía de esta mañana –_ pensó la castaña mientras corría hacia su automóvil

La castaña encendió su automóvil y rápidamente salió del departamento… para su fortuna todos los semáforos estaban en luz verde y había poco movimientos de autos, tal vez sea porque es fin de semana. Mientras conducía su celular comenzó a sonar y vio que era del hospital

– "Doctora Tainaka, ¿dónde se encuentra? tenemos 20 minutos de retraso" – decía una mujer al otro lado de la línea

– Hikari-san, no se preocupe estoy por llegar al hospital – contestó la castaña sin perder concentración a la hora de manejar

–"entonces la estaremos esperando en el quirófano"

* * *

Después de haber llegado al hospital tarde, la cirugía que realizó fue un éxito total para la castaña… en su consultorio la castaña se encontraba descansando ya que dentro de una hora más tendría otra cirugía programada y de ahí saldría almorzar y luego regresaría a dar consultas.

–Tainaka-san, lamento interrumpir su tiempo libre – la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia una chica de cabellos grises y ojos verdes

– ¿sucede algo Hikari-san? – preguntó la castaña observando a la otra chica

–Después de la otra cirugía puedo acompañarla a almorzar – la petición de la joven tomó por sorpresa a la castaña, ya que ella había hecho planes con su otra mejor amiga.

–Eso sería fantástico, pero ya tengo planes para el almuerzo – la reacción de la otra chica cambió al saber que la castaña ya tenía otras cosas que hacer

–ya veo, entonces ¿podemos ir a cenar? – pregunto la otra joven con la esperanza de tener una cita con la castaña

–no quiero sonar grosera Hikari-san, pero ya hice planes para estos días

–Entiendo – y sin decir algo más, la chica salió del consultorio de la castaña.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las aguas termales

– ¿crees que Ritsu se encuentre bien? – preguntó la pelinegra observando a la otra mujer, mientras caminaban hacia su habitación

–No deberías preocuparte, ella de seguro está bien – contestó la chica de lentes

– ¿cómo puedes saberlo? – pregunto con intriga la pelinegra

–es Ritsu, por cierto deberías hablarle y decirle que ya llegamos.

La pelinegra tomó su teléfono y busco entre sus contactos el nombre de su novia

– ¿ _Mio?_

– ¡Ritsu! ¿Cómo estás?

– _estoy bien amor, llegue tarde a una cirugía… me quede dormida_

– ¿Por qué?

– _Salí con Mugi y fuimos a las zonas de video juegos y ya sabes cómo se emociona –_ la pelinegra al escuchar el nombre de su rubia amiga, sintió un vacío en su estómago - _¿Mio? ¿Estás bien?_

–Sí, no te preocupes – mintió la pelinegra

– ¿ _segura?_

–si amor, estoy bien

– _espero que te diviertas con Nodoka-chan y si sucede algo avísame_

–Ritsu… – la voz de la pelinegra sonaba algo triste

– _dime_

–te amo

– _También te amo Mio-chuan_ – dando por terminada la llamada

– ¿sucedió algo Mio? – preguntó la mujer de cabello café al ver a su amiga un poco seria

–Ritsu se quedó dormida y llegó tarde a la cirugía – contesto la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa

– ¿Por qué?

–al parecer ayer salió con Mugi y pasaron todo el día juntas… creo que termino agotada y por eso se quedó dormida

–ya veo

–por cierto dijo que nos divirtiéramos y que si sucedía algo que le avisáramos

* * *

Mientras tanto en ese mismo día la castaña había terminado su segunda operación y se disponía a salir del hospital para dirigirse a su casa y verse con Mugi, pero para su sorpresa la rubia se encontraba afuera del hospital.

– ¡Mugi! – Dijo con asombro la castaña, ya que no esperaba ver ahí a su amiga – creí que te vería en mi casa

–Lo sé, pero decidí en venir a buscarte – contestó la rubia con su típica sonrisa

–Bueno entonces vayamos a un restaurant a comer – mencionó la castaña dirigiéndose a la rubia – yo invito

–eso es nuevo, así que te tomare la palabra Ricchan

–me subestimas Ojou-sama

* * *

Así ambas chicas caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, pero sin que ninguna de las dos se diese cuenta eran observadas a lo lejos por una persona. Ambas se fueron en el auto de la castaña rumbo a un restaurante de comida italiana, muy cerca del hospital. Al llegar al restaurante, se dirigieron a su mesa, con vista hacia las montañas… a los pocos minutos llegó el mesero esperando a que ambas mujeres ordenaran.

–y bien… ¿cuál será el itinerario del fin de semana? – preguntó la rubia amablemente observando el menú

–Sobrevivir – respondió la castaña en tono burlón al igual que la rubia observaba el menú – solo quiero comer en estos momentos, luego pensaré

–Si tú lo dices – respondió rubia mientras pedía pasta a la bolagnesa como platillo fuerte y ensalada de entrada y de beber vino tinto, la castaña había pedido lo mismo que la rubia.

–por cierto, hace unas horas Mio me llamó para decirme que apenas habían llegado a las aguas termales

–espero que se divierta – contestó la rubia de manera tranquila

–por cierto Mugi... hay algo que quiero preguntarte – mencionó la castaña, ganándose la atención de su rubia amiga

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto con curiosidad la rubia

– ¿estas saliendo con Nodoka? – el tono firme de la castaña había provocado que la rubia se cohibiera

– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Mio me dijo que el fin de año estuviste con Nodoka en tu casa – dijo finalmente la castaña sin mirar a su rubia amiga

–pues tienes razón en una sola cosa – contestó la rubia, la castaña dirigió su mirada a la rubia para saber a qué se refería – ella si paso el 31 de diciembre conmigo, pero no salgo con ella…

Ante la confesión de la rubia, la castaña sintió celos y alivio al mismo tiempo…

–creí que salías con ella, por eso te pregunte

–Si alguien me llegase a gustar, tú serías la primera en enterarse – dijo finalmente la rubia, pero antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar el mesero había llegado con sus platillos


	8. Petición

**hola chicos, lamento la demora pero no encuentro motivos para seguir con esta historia... :(**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8. Petición**

los días transcurrieron muy rápido para la castaña quien se había acostumbrado a la compañía de la rubia, pues aunque solo fueran solo amigas la castaña podía intuir que la rubia le ocultaba algo y no sabia que era.

Era el último día que la rubia le hacía compañía a la castaña ya que al día siguiente la pelinegra y novia de la castaña regresaría a la vida de la ojiambar, así que ese día habían terminado de almorzar como de costumbre y salieron del restaurante con dirección a un parque para poder platicar a gusto.

–Creo que dejaré el auto cerca de aquí – mencionó la castaña

–Me parece bien – respondió la rubia con una sonrisa, ambas bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia unas banquitas bajo un árbol

–Dime una cosa Mugi – decía la castaña mirando a unos niños en unos columpios

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la rubia

–la primera vez que fuimos a comer dijiste algo que me intrigó – dijo la castaña

– ¿Qué es Ricchan? – preguntó la rubia con curiosidad…

–Qué significa eso de que yo sería la primera persona en saber si alguien te gusta – dijo sin rodeos la castaña tomando por sorpresa a la rubia pues creía que su hiperactiva amiga no había captado la indirecta de aquella ocasión, pero aún era muy pronto para decirle a la castaña acerca de sus sentimientos

–Significa que eres mi mejor amiga y tú serás la primera en saberlo – contestó rápidamente la rubia

–Mm…

La rubia observó por unos instantes a su amiga y podría jurar que la castaña esperaba otra respuesta, o simplemente sus deseos la estaban haciendo ver cosas que no son.

–Sabes… te parecería si en marzo nos vamos de vacaciones – soltó sin más la castaña sorprendiendo a la rubia por su petición

– ¿estas segura? – preguntó dudosa la rubia

–lo estoy… bueno sino quieres le pediré a alguien más – contestó la castaña sin mirar a la rubia

–si quiero… pero, qué pasará con Mio-chan supongo que ella querrá acompañarte además de que si vamos tu y yo… ella podría mal interpretar las cosas

– Tranquila Mugi, eso no sucederá – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

–lo dudo, sabemos que Mio-chan es algo celosa y no creo que pase por alto el hecho de que pasé contigo estas dos semanas.

–ya te dije que no te preocupes, yo hablaré con ella

–Bueno, entonces mantendré libre marzo – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

–gracias Mugi eres la mejor… bueno es hora de regresar

Ritsu fue a dejar a la rubia a su casa, le agradeció por la compañía de esas dos largas semanas… por un lado la castaña extrañaría a la rubia porque sabía que la entendía pero por el otro lado también extrañaba estar con su novia.

Al llegar a su departamento, la castaña se llevó una gran sorpresa… una hermosa cena sobre la mesa, acompañada de velas con aroma manzana-canela y un vino tinto. La doctora se encontraba confundida ante la repentina cena y eso significaba una sola cosa…

– ¿Mio? – Preguntó confundida la castaña pero sintió como sus ojos eran tapados por unas cálidas manos – sé que eres tu Mio – dijo con una sonrisa la castaña

–¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

–es difícil olvidar tus manos – contestó la castaña con una sonrisa – además no se supone que regresabas mañana

–sí, pero gracias a la ayuda de Mugi pude conseguir un boleto de tren para un día antes y así pasar el resto del fin de semana contigo

–Así que todo este tiempo haz estado aquí preparando la cena – decía confundida la castaña

–no, también fue gracias a Mugi… mandó a unos de sus sirvientes a prepararla, cuando yo llegué ya estaba casi listo y solo era cuestión de esperarte – respondió la pelinegra

–Entonces hay que agradecerle después – mencionó la castaña con una sonrisa

–sí, pero mientras tu y yo tendremos la mejor velada.


End file.
